60 Segundos
by Brita Kou
Summary: Este es un Fic Membresía del Grupo Ladies Kou Oficial. AU. OS. SeiyaxMinako. Vi tu corazón en este tiempo, no tan corto. El tiempo los separó años atrás, la lluvia los volvió a juntar, reviviendo miles de recuerdos en solo un minuto.
**Disclaimer:** Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, los cuales uso sin fines de lucro. La historia es mía, inspirada en la canción de Kim Sung Kyu que lleva el mismo título.

* * *

 **60 Segundos.**

 **.**

 _60 segundos son suficientes para esta historia,_

 _te marchaste de mi vida,_

 _no te detuve._

 _Vi tu corazón en este tiempo, no tan corto._

— _Kim Sungkyu (60sec)_

 _._

 **.: :.**

 **.**

La lluvia llegó de improviso, las calles de Tokio se volvieron un completo caos en unos cuantos segundos. Se veía gente correr en todas direcciones, algunas buscando donde atajar la lluvia y otras intentando llegar a su destino; pero siempre hay gente precavida que la lluvia no logró sorprender y al sentir las primeras gotas frías solo desplegó su paraguas para cubrirse, uno de ellos, Seiya Kou.

Odiaba los días lluviosos pues le recordaban a ella, su gran amor que ya hace más de dos años lo había dejado porque no podía soportar la presión de parte de la madre de él por no ser nadie a comparación de Seiya, quien había nacido en cuna de oro y era el heredero del conglomerado más grande del país. La lluvia le recordaba las lágrimas que derramó por ella tantas noches después de su partida. Hace más de dos años que la vio partir y aun la lluvia le causaba estragos.

Así como llegó la lluvia, se fue. Pero para Seiya ese recuerdo en vez de irse con ella, simplemente se le reveló aún más.

.

 **POV Seiya Kou.**

Después de que la lluvia cesará, aguardé con el paraguas abierto por un rato más para asegurarme que de verdad había sido todo. La gente empezó a salir debajo de las lonas de los negocios y las marquesinas de las casas y algunos edificios, de nuevo todos corriendo tratando de recuperar el tiempo perdido por culpa de la lluvia. Bajé mi paraguas y lo cerré, sacudiendo un poco el agua en él.

El delicioso aroma a café invadió mis fosas nasales, instintivamente busqué de dónde provenía el olor y fue justo ahí cuando la vi. Una chica rubia parada frente a la entrada de un pequeño restaurante, se estiraba llenándose los pulmones con el olor a tierra mojada después del aguacero, parecía estarlo disfrutando, su sonrisa era prueba de ello. Yo la observaba incrédulo aún, mis pies se movieron por su cuenta, acercándome a ella quien estaba absorta de lo que pasaba con los demás.

Cuando estuve a unos tres metros de ella, lo confirmé. Era Minako, MI Minako, sentí una punzada en el corazón. Parpadeé un par de veces para asegurarme que no era producto de mi imaginación, parecía como si todo se hubiese detenido a mi alrededor, salí de mi embelesamiento cuando sentí que alguien pasó tras de mi a toda prisa llevando mi hombro a su paso, volteé una fracción de minuto y cuando regresé la vista hacia Minako, ella ya iba camino al interior del restaurante.

Sin dudarlo la seguí a dentro, en realidad creo que en esos momentos no estaba muy consciente de lo que hacía. Llegué hasta la mesa más céntrica del lugar, desde ahí podía ver con claridad la cocina abierta donde estaba ella sonriente mientras preparaba algo. Los recuerdos empezaron a aflorar, como la primera vez que cocinamos juntos…

— _¿No sabes siquiera cortar una zanahoria correctamente? No puedo creerlo, Mina —dije en todo de broma —. Me has decepcionado._

— _¡Calla! ¿Quieres morir? —Se veía simplemente hermosa cuando estaba enojada, su ceño fruncido y sus preciosos ojos azules enmarcados —A ver, hazlo tú —me retó._

— _Te enseñaré a hacerlo —le dije con superioridad y un ego ficticio —. ¡Pon atención!_

 _Simulando enfado me entregó el cuchillo y me cedió su lugar en la cocina, terminamos preparando los fideos entre los dos._

— _A ver, di "ah" —me dijo mientras acercaba a mi boca un bocado._

 _Yo obedecí y después imité su acción dándole a probar nuestra "obra maestra" — ¿qué tal quedó?_

— _Riquísimo, somos excelentes cocinando —alardeó._

— _¿Somos? Si no te ayudo, esto sería un desastre —le contesté bromeando._

— _Ah, ¿sí? —sin decir más se dejó ir sobre mí con un ataque de cosquillas. Terminamos tumbados en el suelo entre cosquillas y besos._

No pude evitar una sonrisa amarga ¿se habría olvidado de mí? Posiblemente sí, observándola desde donde estaba, se veía feliz, tranquila, tan llena de paz.

La vi salir, y dirigirse a la dirección donde estaba mi mesa, me tensé al pensar que iba a tomar mi orden, pero no fue así. Otra mesera fue la que se acercó, yo pedí un café mientras la veía pasar detrás de su compañera, oí su voz cuando preguntó que ordenarían. Su dulce voz que me enloquecía con cada " _Te amo_ " que emitía para mí.

— _¡Pff! Realmente estoy rendida —dijo Mina en el vestíbulo quitándose los zapatos y entrando a la sala._

 _Acabábamos de llegar a mi departamento después de un pesado día de clases, no quería nada más que pasar tiempo con Mina. Después de comer nos dirigimos a la sala a reposar un poco. La tarde era agradable, yo tomé un libro que debía leer para la clase de derecho y Mina simplemente jugaba a reventar dulces en su celular, acostada en el sofá con su cabeza apoyada en mis piernas. El calor emitido por los rayos vespertinos del sol que entraban por la ventana, terminó por dormirla._

 _Dejé a un lado el libro y quedé viéndola fijamente, su rostro me fascinaba, su piel blanca y tersa, sus facciones finas y esos labios rosados y demasiado apetecibles a mi gusto. Acaricié con las yemas de mis dedos el contorno de su cara con la mayor suavidad posible._

 _Vi sus hermosas pupilas azules aparecer entre sus adormilados parpados y me sonrió._

— _Buenos días, dormilona —le dije en voz baja._

— _Hola —contestó y sonrió de manera adorable._

 _No resistí y la besé, seguí besándola por horas, besándole cada centímetro de piel. La noche nos sorprendió amándonos._

Cada momento que pasaba junto a ella era perfecto. Yo me imaginaba una vida entera a su lado, la veía en todos y cada una de las etapas de mi vida. Con ella fue quien descubrí y aprendí todo lo que hasta ese momento sabía sobre el amor entre un hombre y una mujer. Ella fue mía y yo siempre sería de ella.

Volvió a pasar a lado de mí, pero iba tan concentrada en la charola del pedido que llevaba entre sus manos, que volvió a no mirarme.

Le di un sorbo a la taza de café que minutos atrás la otra mesera dejó en mi mesa. Mi vista se clavó en aquel anillo plateado que llevaba en el dedo anular de mi mano izquierda…

— _¿Qué te pasa? —Me preguntó Mina mirándome extrañada. Estaba ansioso y no dejaba de jugar con mis manos, girando un anillo de plata recién comprado sobre mi dedo anular y pasándolo de dedo en dedo — ¿Por qué estas nervioso?_

— _No, no es nada —contesté visiblemente emocionado —. Todo normal._

— _Pues no lo parece —rio ella —. Has estado muy inquieto._

 _Reí con una carcajada exagerada —No, ven vamos a estudiar mejor._

— _Está bien —me contestó siguiéndome hasta el escritorio._

 _Después de un rato en el que no me pude concentrar ni tantito para estudiar, rompí el silencio._

— _¿Mina? —la llamé._

— _¿Sí? —respondió sin despegar la vista del libro._

— _Creo que esto es tuyo —le dije mientras ponía una pequeña cajita rosa pálido encima de su libro._

— _¿Mío? —preguntó sin entender aun nada._

— _Sí —confirme esperando su reacción._

 _Abrió la cajita y su expresión de sorpresa no se hizo esperar._

— _¡Mi amor! —Se abalanzó sobre mí, besándome —Está hermoso —tomo la cajita, sacando de ella un anillo idéntico al que tenía yo en mi mano izquierda._

 _Se lo quité para poder colocárselo en su dedo anular izquierdo._

— _Te amo —selló sus palabras con un beso._

Retiré mi anillo y lo observé detenidamente, después de dos años yo aún lo llevaba puesto, aun a pesar de que ella no lo hacía. Aún recuerdo con claridad el dolor que sentí en el pecho cuando ella me regreso su anillo.

— _¡Mina! ¡Mina! —Grité apenas abriendo la puerta — ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Te duele algo?_

 _Llegué a mi departamento lo más pronto posible que pude, había recibido un mensaje de texto de Mina en el que me decía que no se sentía bien, alarmado corrí desde la oficina de mi padre hasta la casa. Ella estaba sentada en el sofá, sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojizos, había llorado, tenía una expresión dura._

— _¿Quieres ir al hospital? —Pregunté sumamente preocupado — ¿Mina?_

 _Ella solo negó lentamente con su cabeza._

— _Tú mamá fue a buscarme de nuevo al trabajo —dijo sin mucha fuerza en la voz —. Como era de suponerse me despidieron por el escándalo que fue a hacer._

— _¿De nuevo? ¡Pensé que le había quedado claro que te amo y que no voy a dejarte! —En verdad la actitud de mi madre me irritaba cada vez más, ya habia perdido la cuenta de cuantos trabajos de medio tiempo habia perdido Mina por culpa de mi madre y sus insistentes apariciones presionándola a desaparecer —Iré a hablar con ella y le dir…_

— _Seiya… —Mina me interrumpió y clavó su mirada dolida el mis ojos —Por favor, ya estoy cansada de esto._

— _Lo sé, lo sé Mina —la abracé, ella comenzó a sollozar pero se detuvo y me apartó._

— _Yo… —apretó los labios conteniéndose para seguir hablando —Ya no puedo seguir adelante. Lo siento._

 _Sentí que me faltó el aire y un escalofrío helado recorrer mi medula — ¿Qué…? —balbuceé._

— _Ya no quiero seguir buscando trabajo cada que a tu mamá se le antoje ir a insultarme, tampoco puedo aguantar más sus majaderías, no las merezco —su mirada estaba opaca, se levantó frente a mí y depositó en mi mano el anillo que antes le había regalado, ese anillo que era una promesa, ahora simplemente la estaba rompiendo._

— _Mina, no. Espera… —Me levanté sosteniéndola del brazo._

— _Seiya, por favor —habló sin ni siquiera voltear a verme —. Ya no tengo fuerzas de pelear contra tu familia. Déjame ir._

 _Sus palabras me dolían, no podía creer aún que eso estaba pasando, la solté no convencido de hacerlo y la vi marcharse, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin piedad, me dejé caer sobre el sofá. Grité hasta desgarrarme la garganta, hasta que me dolieron los pulmones, hasta que me quede sin aliento. La había perdido._

Las lágrimas estaban amenazando con salir. Me levanté de inmediato, ese lugar comenzaba a sofocarme, necesitaba dejarla ir de una vez por todas. Esto me estaba matando, tomé mi paraguas y caminé hacía la salida.

Ya faltaba poco para llegar cuando sentí que alguien tocó mi hombro.

.

 **POV Minako Aino.**

Me dirigía a la cocina después de dejar la orden de la mesa tres cuando vi a un cliente levantarse torpemente para retirarse, al pasar por la mesa que acababa de abandonar, un objeto brillante llamó mi atención, había olvidado un anillo junto a su taza de café, lo tomé y me dispuse a alcanzarlo.

Cuando estaba a un par de pasos de él, lo llamé tocando su hombro.

—Disculpe se le olvido esto —le dije extendiendo mi mano con el anillo en mi palma. Sentí mi corazón detenerse cuando levanté la cara hasta su rostro. Era Seiya, me quedé paralizada, ni siquiera podía articular una sola palabra.

Su rostro se contrajo y dos lágrimas partieron de sus ojos para atravesar sus mejillas. Sentí su mano cerrando la mía aun con el anillo en ella. Lo que habia intentado olvidar durante más de dos años, volvía a reavivarse en mi mente y mi corazón en tan solo sesenta segundos. Con solo mirar ese par de ojos azules que ahora me veían con dolor.

Intentó sonreírme pero solo se trazó una mueca, soltó mi mano y dio la vuelta. Lo vi salir del restaurante y abrir su paraguas, la lluvia había regresado hace unos cinco minutos. Sin mirar atrás se fue.

Yo me encontraba aun estática, lo único que habían reaccionado al vuelco de mi corazón, fueron mis ojos que comenzaban a llorar.

El aire comenzó a faltarme, reaccioné y salí corriendo, tomé mi paraguas y lo abrí, justo en ese momento recordé que la primera vez que lo vi fue un día lluvioso…

 _Era la primer semana en la universidad, salía de mi última clase, llovía muy fuerte y como no llevaba paraguas, me quede aguardando en la entrada del edificio, estaba oscureciendo y ya casi no habia alumnos. Me debatía mentalmente entre esperar un poco o correr bajo la lluvia hasta la parada de autobuses cuando un paraguas me tapó la vista enfrente y levanté la cara para ver que me estaba cubriendo, giré a mi derecha y ahí estaba un joven muy guapo, su mirada celeste brillaba y una hermosa sonrisa adornaba su rostro._

— _¿Vamos? —Me dijo —Mi paraguas es muy grande para mi solito._

— _¿Ehh? Bueno… yo… —titubeé nerviosa —Solo voy a la parada a esperar mi bus._

— _Sí, no importa. Puedo llevarte._

 _Asentí con una sonrisa y comenzamos a caminar bajo la lluvia._

Busqué a Seiya con la mirada una y otra vez en todo mi alrededor pero ya no lo vi.

Así como un día lluvioso lo encontré, en un día lluvioso lo perdí…

 **.: :.**

 **.**

 **Fin.**


End file.
